


Little Red Head

by Helei



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helei/pseuds/Helei
Summary: Daryl is on watch with Rick. He starts to open up and tells Rick of an old friend of his that he left behind.





	Little Red Head

"Calm night, not a damn son of a bitch in sight," Daryl said looking through binoculars to Rick. The two were in the watchtower at the prison. They had two flashlights that were on so that it wasn't completely dark up there. They were on walker duty for the night. "Yep seems like a quiet evening," Rick said as he cleaned his gun. "Might not even need to walk for them walkers," Daryl commented as he swung his bow over his shoulder.  
"Hold on, how about we have some guy time," Rick looked through his bag for two beers. He handed one to Daryl. "We always worry about walkers and being on the move, we never get a chance to talk about other stuff."  
"What you wanna talk about." Daryl dropped his bow and sat down with his beer. "I don't know, what did you like before all this shit?" Rick waved his hands around to motion the whole world. "A damn piece of red-neck trash who followed my brother around. Nothin' much to it." Daryl said while chugging down his beer. "Nothing else, you didn't have anyone else besides your brother. No friend or other family members that you talked to." Rick tried to push Daryl along, but he just kept drinking his beer.   
"Well, I'll tell you mine. I was a sheriff. A pretty darn good one. But for the most part, I was in a coma after a case went bad." Rick tried to forget about that by drinking down some more beer. "But before that, I had a pretty darn good life. Lived with my parents and my grandparents. My granddad was a soldier, he would tell my friends and I some of his wartime stories. We would then go run and act as if we were in a war and had a damn idea what we were doing." Rick started to laugh. "My mom would then come with some soda and some sort of sandwich. It had ham, cheese strips, and some barba."  
"Barbeque sauce on some white bread." Daryl interrupted, "Yeah how did you know," Rick said with an eyebrow raised. "Zoey used to make them for me. Every day it was different but it always had that damn barbeque sauce." Daryle said. 

"Who on earth is Zoey?"   
" Zoey Mathews, a girl who I grew up with. Actually, the only damn person who actually played with me. She lived in a rundown hut lookin thing with her mother. Damn that bitch had the weirdest lookin face. She had a green eye and a blue eye and freaky lookin teeth that went in all different directions. And this dried up white yellow kinda hair. She looked like a damn witch. I'm surprised that she is Zoey's mom because she looks nothing alike."  
"How does this Zoey look like," Rick asked helping Daryl to catch his breath.  
"She had this long red hair that went up to her hip, and these dark green eyes, same color as a frog. She had like a thousand freckles. Sometimes when we were bored, she would let me try to connect them all."  
"So, was she your friend," Rick said to Daryl passing him some crackers that he found in his bag.   
"At that time my one and only friend. It's weird she came up to me. After my brother and his friends were done beating me up. She came up and said get up, I can't help you if your face is in the mud. I looked up and this girl in braids had a hand stretched out. I took it and she pulled me up. I have some water and a towel at my place. Come on, last one there is a rotten egg, she just ran off laughing. After she helped, she wanted to know who I was and what games do I like to play. We then went out and ran into the woods and played hunter. We caught a lizard and a small bird." Daryl stopped to drink.   
"Almost every damn day we would race or go into the woods to find a new place to hunt. And every day she brought sandwiches. they were not the best but she tried. We would sometimes tackle each other to see who was stronger or to see who would have to hunt the rabbit. I showed her how to throw knives and shoot with an arrow. She would teach me about helping and being nice. She would act like my damn mom. One day, I told her I didn't shower for a week. She brought a big bucket of water and poured it on me." Daryl started to chuckle. "I said you, damn woman, what the hell was that for and chased her through the entire woods. She would also listen to what I said. Stuff about my dick father, my dead mother. She listened and would let me let out some shit by punching or screaming in her ear. Even damn crying. "  
" I never saw you cry, Daryl can cry," Rick said jokingly.   
"Yeah I did, only for Zoey though, she would let me cry and scream. While she tried to clear the shit on my back. I stayed at her place at times to stay away from that crazy shit of a father I have."   
"So what happened to Zoey," Rick said smiling because he got to see Daryl laugh.  
"I don't know, you see she hated my brother. She hated that he was bald, that he drank, that he had a gang, and that he was mean to me. At that time I liked my brother since he was the only man figure in my life, but I hated the way he talked to Zoey. He would say that her ass is growing or her chest is. Even that he is waiting for her. I did not want her to hear that anymore. So around the time she was becoming a woman, I had to make the biggest choice in my life. Either leave my brother or break it off with Zoey. My brother was finally out of prison and promised to protect me from my father. That he would change and take me everywhere he went. I was a young fuck and wanted to be a man like my brother. At first, I asked him to stop treating Zoey like he did. He said is she your damn bitch. I said no, he then told me then what is the problem."  
"I asked him if she could come along with us. He said that she can only join if either she fucks him and his guys or I fuck her. I was like 18 at that time. Zoey was 16. My brother was fucking 23. I didn't want to push Zoey to do it since she was a damn minor and sure as hell wasn't going to make her fuck my brother." Daryl started to yell and smooshed a cracker. "I told him no fucking way, he looked and laughed, then drop the bitch. "  
"So what did you do," Rick said leaning towards Daryl.   
"I went to her, knocked o the door. She came down with her hair down and wearing ripped jean shorts and a white tank top that was tight on her body and exposed every curve on her body. I knew that if I brought her, someone would fucking rape her. She looked up at me was her large white teeth, her eyes gleaming.   
"All good Dary, you seem fucking sick, need a sandwich."   
" Those fucking sandwiches suck. I yelled at her. You also fucking suck. Luckily Zoey was not a bitch an did not fall for it. She said, Daryl, what the fuck is it." "I told her that my brother was wanting to fuck her. She said what is wrong."  
"I don't want him to fucking touch you, you are a damn minor."  
"She then told me so you come here insulting my sandwiches. I told her I wanted to act like a jerk so that it would be easier to break it off with her. I gave her the bandana that she gave me. She then turned and grabed a small knife. I bought it for you. I wanted to give it for your birthday but here." 

Daryle took out a small knife from his pocket. He looked at it for a while. Then a tear came down his face. "She gave me a kiss and a hug ans said that she really liked me and hope I will be safe. She closed the door. I turned to walk and started to cry."

"Do you know what happened to her, is she still alive or... Rick asked  
"SHE IS NOT BITTEN!" Daryl yelled. "SHE IS A STRONG WOMAN WHO CAN PROTECT HERSELF. SHE CAN KILL AND HEAL. THERE IS NO WAY THAT SHE IS A FUCKING WALKER BECAUSE she is then then .....  
"What is it Daryl" Rick said patting his friends back.   
"Then I will never forgive myself for leaving."  
Rick patted his friend on the back and gave a hug. 

"Look the sun is rising," Rick said trying to change the topic. "Let's go see the others," he extended his hand to Daryl  
They cleaned up the place and started to head down.   
"You know, there are times that I think I see her. Running from walkers or fighting one." Daryl said looking at Rick


End file.
